Tell : Bet
by 16choco25
Summary: "Cinta itu bisa menutup segala ketidakmungkinan, Tsubaki." Mereka sama-sama memiliki cintanya masing-masing, baik Tsubaki dan Watari, cinta dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Namun bagaimana jika mereka saling membuka diri satu sama lain melalui sebuah taruhan bodoh dan kesempatan kedua yang diberikan Watari?


_Tell : Bet_

_Disclaimer : Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso © Naoki Arakawa_

_Story by 16choco25 aka Titania_

_Summary : "Cinta itu bisa menutup segala ketidakmungkinan, Tsubaki." Mereka sama-sama memiliki cintanya masing-masing, baik Tsubaki dan Watari, cinta dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Namun bagaimana jika mereka saling membuka diri satu sama lain melalui sebuah taruhan bodoh dan kesempatan kedua yang diberikan Watari?_

_._

_._

Ribuan proses seakan meledak dalam galaksi—bila Watari boleh menjadi hiperbola, ketika melihat gadis itu kembali menyibukkan diri dengan bacaannya, sejauh yang bisa ia pandang, yang dibaca gadis itu adalah buku-buku sastra berat—seperti _Les_ _Miserables_ atau bacaan sejenis itu dan bukan komik seperti biasanya—yang membuatnya hening untuk sesaat dan tidak menyapa Watari sedikitpun. Lelaki itu menghampirinya dengan secangkir kopi hangat dengan butiran gula yang belum sempat diaduk.

Dan Watari seakan melaju menuju fantasi ketika melihat secarik kertas yang ditulis gadis itu di sebelah piring yang berisi _foie_ _gras_ dengan saus merah yang belum terjamah sedikitpun. Dengan huruf-huruf kecil yang diukir rapi.

_Jika kau adalah setetes embun yang mengalir di penghujung paru-paruku, membuatku merasa kehilangan seluruh rasa hausku, maka kau adalah penyejukku. Jika kau adalah oksigen yang kuhirup sepanjang waktu, mengalir deras ke seluruh bagian darahku, mengitari seluruh tubuhku, maka kau adalah napasku. Jika kau adalah galaksi, maka aku adalah ribuan konstelasi bintang-gemintang yang akan selalu bersamamu. Jika kau adalah elemen, maka aku adalah jutaan partikel mikro elemen lain yang menjadi bagianmu. Kau delusiku, mimpiku, harapanku, dan fantasiku._

"Sejak kapan kau berbakat menulis puisi seperti itu, Tsubaki?"

.

—_Watari tidak bisa jujur bahwa ia mengagumi puisi itu, bukan?_

.

Gadis berambut cokelat pendek itu meneguk kopi yang diberikan Watari dan mencoba mencerna pertanyaan Watari tadi. Apa salah bila ia memiliki hobi menulis puisi? Memangnya Watari berpikir ia terlalu _tomboy_ untuk menulis puisi seperti ini? "Memangnya aku terlihat aneh kalau menulis puisi seperti ini?" Ia menyodorkan kertas puisi tadi. "Pikirmu apa aku terlihat seperti sastrawan? Penulis?"

Watari tergelak. "Biasanya kau jarang berurusan dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Biasanya kau '_kan_ suka memecahkan kaca ruangan dengan bola _softball_ atau yang sejenis itu..." Tiba-tiba saja Watari terdiam dengan wajah ketakutan karena wajah Tsubaki sudah begitu mengerikan saat bersiap meninju wajahnya, dan Watari mengangkat tangannya, menyerah sebelum mengibarkan bendera putih. "Oke, oke... Kau tidak perlu seserius itu, bukan? Santai saja, Tsubaki..."

Wajah Tsubaki langsung berubah normal seperti biasanya, dan ia tersenyum. "Bagaimana puisiku? Bagus?"

"Bagus, tapi untuk siapa kau menulis puisi seperti itu? Untuk Kousei?"

Ah, dasar bodoh. Watari menyesal telah bertanya seperti itu saat ia melihat sendiri raut wajah gadis berambut cokelat pemain utama tim _softball_ sekolah mereka itu langsung berubah. Wajahnya sungguh mengerikan. Ia marah, rupanya. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" omelnya dengan kedua lengannya yang sudah dalam posisi berkacak pinggang.

.

—_apakah mata Watari berhalusinasi saat melihat wajah marah Tsubaki yang menurutnya sangat manis?_

.

"Apa aku salah bila berkata begitu? Selama ini kau memang pernah menyukai Kousei, '_kan_. Aku bisa melihat wajahmu, kok."

Jika Watari sudah bilang begitu, Tsubaki tidak bisa berpanjang kata lagi. Ia kehilangan kata-kata untuk mendebat Watari. Lagipula—yang dikatakan Watari memang benar, _kok_. Untuk apa lagi ia berbohong? Watari sudah tahu semuanya, bukan? Namun mengapa ia tidak bisa jujur pada perasaannya sendiri? Namun ia selalu berpikir, seberapa mampu ia mengerahkan kekuatan untuk menyatakan perasaannya—pada Kousei?

Ah, memang ia yang bodoh.

Namun, ia memang sudah tidak menyukai Kousei lagi. Setelah tahu Kousei telah menyukai Kaori, Tsubaki sudah angkat kaki jauh-jauh dari sosok pianis itu. _She's_ _totally moving on_. Mungkin inilah saatnya membuka lembaran baru kehidupannya yang sarat akan semangat remaja. Ia sudah tidak memikirkan Kousei lagi. Dia benar-benar sudah menganggap Kousei sebagai sahabatnya lagi.

"Mana mungkin aku pernah suka padanya, '_kan_." Tsubaki memajukan bibir bagian bawahnya kesal—lagi-lagi ia berbohong. Ia berdecak. "Orang yang payah. Tidak bisa diandalkan. Payah dalam olahraga. Mudah sakit. Menyebalkan. Pianis yang arogan. Lagipula kau ini. Tidak mungkin, bukan?" katanya, berusaha mengelak. Watari duduk di sebelahnya, dan tanpa ragu ia menepuk pundak Tsubaki keras-keras.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan, Watari Ryouta?!" omel gadis berambut cokelat itu.

Mata Watari tercenung ke permukaan kopi hitam yang hendak diminumnya. Ia mengaduk-aduk kopinya hingga berbusa. Dan menambahkan butiran gula di kopinya. "Cinta itu bisa menutup segala ketidakmungkinan, Tsubaki," kata lelaki pemain futsal itu serius. Ia menghirup aroma kopinya, seperti orang dewasa saja. Tsubaki menatapnya sangsi, sebelum sikap sarkastisnya muncul kembali ke permukaan.

Gadis itu menatapnya konyol. "Mana mungkin, '_kan_. Aku tidak percaya cinta," ujarnya sarkastis.

.

—_apakah mereka tidak sadar bahwa pertengkaran kecil mereka adalah awal dari segalanya?_

.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya cinta, kau akan menjadi perawan tua karena kau tidak akan pernah menikah."

Tsubaki memonyongkan bibirnya kesal. "Apa maksudmu, _sih_—" Namun bibirnya mendadak terbungkam karena setelah sejenak berpikir, kata-kata Watari benar juga. Masak _sih_, ia tidak pernah menikah—hanya karena ia tidak percaya cinta? Dan ia harus menjadi perawan tua? Tidak akan pernah. "Yah, kalau begitu, aku akan ikut acara biro jodoh untuk menemukan cinta sejatiku," dan gadis itu melepas ikatan rambutnya dan merapikan ikatan rambutnya.

"Bodoh."

Tsubaki diam, tidak merespon. Watari yang mengharapkan respon lebih, tertawa keras.

"Kau ini seperti orang yang tidak laku saja. Kau bilang tidak percaya cinta, tapi kau berusaha keras menemukan cinta sejatimu dengan mengikuti biro jodoh. Kau ini bagaimana, _sih_. Tidak konsisten, dasar bodoh," ujar Watari, menertawakan kebodohan Tsubaki dan ia kembali berusaha memancing kemarahan Tsubaki. Umpannya tepat sasaran, Tsubaki sudah berwajah merah—intinya ia sudah sangat kesal.

"Kalau aku tidak begitu, aku tidak akan menikah seumur hidupku! Bagaimana, _sih_, kau ini? Tega membiarkan sahabatmu melajang hingga nenek-nenek? Heh, pikir dengan otakmu, Watari!" teriak Tsubaki sambil memejamkan mata, tidak tahan. Watari yang sudah begitu kesal, juga sudah tidak tahan untuk membentak Tsubaki. _Hhh_, dasar gadis _tomboy_ yang keras kepala.

"Intinya kau percaya cinta, bukan? _Hhh_, Kousei tidak akan mau dengan gadis _tomboy_ sepertimu!"

"Kau juga! Aku bingung kenapa Kao-_chan_ bisa menyukai lelaki _playboy_ sepertimu! Lagipula kau sudah putus dari Keiko, bukan?"

Mereka terdiam dengan rasa kesal yang masih tersisa. Hingga mata Watari menangkap gerakan Tsubaki yang merapikan poni rambutnya. Watari benci gadis berambut pendek. Mereka terlihat kurang feminim. Ia lebih menyukai gadis-gadis yang berambut panjang dan berpenampilan manis, layaknya anak perempuan yang feminim seperti seharusnya.

Tapi—gadis yang mencuri perhatiannya beberapa menit yang lalu di hadapannya ini tidak seperti itu, bukan?

Watari berkacak pinggang. "Dasar, kau tidak berubah ya? Bisa tidak sih, kau merapikan rambutmu ini, kenapa selalu kau biarkan pendek seperti itu? Padahal '_kan_ aku sudah berulang kali katakan padamu, membiarkan rambutmu tergerai seperti itu tidak akan membuat lelaki menggodamu! Dasar bodoh!"

"Peduli amat," Tsubaki memonyongkan bibirnya. Lagipula siapa juga yang akan memedulikan penampilannya yang seperti ini, _sih_? "Lagipula aku tetaplah aku. Siapa juga yang akan memedulikan penampilanku yang seperti ini, '_kan_? Tidak ada lelaki yang memedulikan penampilanku. Lagipula aku hanya akan menjadi diriku sendiri bila menyukai orang lain. Tidak ada lelaki yang peduli padaku."

"Aku."

"Hah?" Apa telinga Tsubaki tidak salah mendengar respon seperti itu? Apakah barusan mulut Watari terbuka dan mengatakan '_aku'_? Tsubaki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya—tidak, ini pasti halusinasi—suara berat itu tidak mungkin suara Watari, bukan? Watari tidak mungkin berkata seperti itu, bukan? Ia masih menatap Watari dengan tatapan tidak percayanya sebelum lelaki itu tersenyum kecil.

"Wajahmu memerah, _tuh_."

"Heh?"

.

—_jujur, wajah dengan rona merah itu terlihat menyenangkan di mata Watari._

.

"Kau malu?" tantang Watari sambil tersenyum sinis. Tsubaki menggertakkan giginya kesal, masih dengan wajah merahnya.

Lelaki ini menyebalkan.

"Seorang Tsubaki, kau bilang malu? Cih, tutup mulutmu, Watari Ryouta!" Gadis itu bertolak pinggang. Dan menggebrak meja dengan kesal. "Ayo kita buat taruhan, Watari!" ujarnya kesal. Lelaki ini terus-menerus mengintimidasinya. Bila terus begini, ia bisa kalah, bukan? Dasar keras kepala. Tsubaki tidak bicara lagi. Sebab, ia selalu kalah bila berdebat dengan Watari. Lelaki itu selalu punya jawaban dan mungkin saja perdebatan mereka akan berlangsung sangat lama. Tsubaki benci kekalahan, dan ia benci pula bila harus kalah dari Watari, apalagi ia hanya kalah dalam kasus berdebat. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sepertinya ia sudah banyak menerima kekalahan dari Watari. Dan ia harus membalas kekalahan itu.

Lihat saja. Lelaki itu lebih tinggi darinya kira-kira lima sentimeter. Keunggulan kedua, Tsubaki selalu kalah bila bertanding sepak bola dengan Watari. Ketiga, Watari selalu bisa mematahkan argumen yang telah ia susun sebaik mungkin untuk berdebat dengan lelaki pemain futsal itu. Dan kelima, lelaki itu selalu berhasil meledeknya untuk hal sepele. Dan yang terakhir, ia tidak sehebat dan seberuntung Watari.

Watari tidak merespon dan meneguk kopi di gelasnya.

Tsubaki menepuk pundak Watari pelan. "Kau tidak dengar? Aku. Minta taruhan," ucapnya dengan penekanan di setiap kata sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Watari menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan memutuskan untuk meladeni ocehan bodoh gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Kau mau taruhan apa?"

.

—_apakah mereka masih belum sadar akan perasaan tersembunyi yang tersirat antar satu sama lain? _

.

Wajah Watari yang masih ditekuk pagi-pagi sekali, seluruhnya sirna ditimpa sinar matahari pagi yang menyapanya dengan gembira. Dia, yang musuh bebuyutannya adalah bangun pagi, menguap dalam-dalam begitu telepon dari Tsubaki membangunkannya dari tidur lelapnya. Mengingatkannya akan taruhan bodoh yang diocehkan Tsubaki kemarin. Ia memaksa Watari untuk bersegera datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi sekali.

Jujur, kalau bukan karena Watari mulai menyukai gadis itu, mana mungkin ia mau begini.

Dan mata Watari menangkap sosok bertopi putih dengan jaket dan celana yang menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah. Ah, itu dia. Tsubaki melambaikan tangannya ke arah Watari dengan riang dan mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekat. "Watari!"

Ia berlari mendekat. Senyum di wajah Tsubaki masih bertahan. "Oke, kau menyiksaku, Tsubaki. Kenapa kau memaksaku untuk pergi ke sekolah pagi-pagi begini? Dasar," rutuknya dengan kening bergaris-garis. "Sebenarnya apa _sih_ taruhanmu itu?"

"Kalau kita tidak datang pagi-pagi, gerbang sekolah akan segera dikunci." Tsubaki membuka gerbang sekolah. Dan menarik tangan Watari menuju lapangan tengah dengan rumput yang terhampar luas. Kerutan di kening Watari semakin bertambah. Ia benar-benar bingung. Untuk apa Tsubaki mengajaknya ke lapangan sekolah? Watari menarik bahu Tsubaki yang sedang meregangkan otot menuju ke sebelahnya.

"Hei, sebenarnya kita akan bertaruh apa?"

Tsubaki menoleh, tertawa begitu melihat wajah Watari yang begitu berstrata, kaku. "Taruhan. Kita punya lapangan yang bagus disini, bukan? Siapa yang lebih dulu sampai ia menang."

Alis Watari bertaut. "La... ri?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Jempol Tsubaki langsung terjulur. "Tepat!"

Watari menghela napas. "Aku pulang saja." Ia membalikkan badannya dan tiba-tiba saja, lima detik setelah ia membalikkan badannya, sebuah tangan menahan lengannya. Langkahnya terhenti. Ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah Tsubaki sudah berubah menjadi wajah memohonnya. Watari menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Wajah itu membuatnya benar-benar menahan rasa kantuknya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak jadi pulang."

.

—_jika orang yang menahannya bukan seorang gadis yang disukainya, mana mau Watari berbuat hal bodoh seperti ini, bukan?_

.

Mereka mengambil ancang-ancang. Tsubaki menunjuk tiang penyangga di depan kebun sekolah. "Kita akan berlari sampai sana. Yang sampai duluan ia yang menang. Bagaimana?" Tatapannya lurus ke depan. Watari menarik napas.

"Oke, mengerti."

Tsubaki tersenyum riang. "Kalau kau menang," ia meregangkan otot-otot kakinya dan tiba-tiba saja jari telunjuknya mengarah ke hadapan hidung Watari. "Kau harus mentraktirku makan es krim di kafe selama seminggu penuh sampai aku puas! Bagaimana?"

"Kenapa taruhannya harus mentraktir es krim selama jangka waktu itu? Itu bisa menguras uang sakuku selama seminggu, tahu!" Watari berteriak protes, tidak tahan. "Oke, dan pertanyaanku adalah : Jika aku yang menang?"

"Aku..." Tsubaki membelakangi Watari. Watari nyaris tidak percaya saat ia mendengar kata-kata meluncur deras dari mulut gadis berambut cokelat pendek itu. "Kalau kau yang menang... aku akan memanjangkan rambutku."

.

—_saat itu Watari belajar bahwa untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia inginkan, ia harus berusaha keras untuk menggapainya._

.

"Oke, kau siap?" Tsubaki menoleh ke arah Watari yang masih ada di sebelahnya. Mereka mengambil ancang-ancang awal. Watari menatap lurus tiang penyangga yang akan menjadi akhir. Ia sudah siap.

"Oke."

Mereka menarik napas, dan Tsubaki berteriak, "Mulai!" dan pertandingan itu dimulai dengan derap langkah kaki Watari yang sejalan dengan Tsubaki. Watari akan menang. Ia tidak mau kalah sedikitpun, terutama kalah dari Tsubaki. Tidak akan pernah. Tsubaki mempercepat larinya, namun ia telah berhadapan dengan orang yang salah. Watari pemain futsal. Tentu ia juga sering berlari. Tsubaki hanya bisa menarik napas kesal begitu melihat tangan Watari berhasil terlebih dahulu menggapai tiang penyangga.

Ah, lelaki itu memenangkan taruhannya.

Mereka duduk di pinggir lapangan, sambil meluruskan kaki mereka yang sudah cukup lelah. Tsubaki mendengus. "Sebal! Tidak jadi makan es krim!" keluhnya sambil menyeka keringat yang terus bertetesan dari keningnya. Watari tersenyum simpul, dan menjentikkan jarinya. Tsubaki menoleh dengan wajah kesal. "Apa? Mau menagih taruhanmu?!" katanya sewot.

"Jadi, kau akan memanjangkan rambutmu?" tantang Watari sambil tersenyum. "Jika kau mau, aku bisa saja mengganti taruhanku itu. _Second chance_! Bagaimana? Tertarik?"

Mata Tsubaki langsung mengerling. "Oke, aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu. Jadi, kau akan mengganti taruhanmu dengan apa?" tanya Tsubaki penasaran, sebelum melihat lelaki itu memegang tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum. Watari menatap Tsubaki lurus-lurus, dan Tsubaki nyaris tidak percaya begitu mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Watari.

"Kau harus menjadi kekasihku, bagaimana?"

Bagaimana jika yang diinginkan Watari bukanlah rambut panjang Tsubaki, namun sosok gadis itu sendiri?

Tsubaki terdiam sejenak. Kata-kata yang dikeluarkan mulut Watari seketika membuat tubuh Tsubaki membeku dan ia seakan kehilangan detak jantungnya dan aliran darahnya seakan-akan langsung berhenti. Ia memberanikan diri menatap wajah Watari, wajah konyol yang selalu mengejeknya, dan wajah menyebalkan yang selalu membuatnya kesal setengah mati, kini berubah menjadi wajah serius yang menunggu jawaban darinya. Tsubaki menggigit bibirnya, ia tak sanggup menjawab. Kata-kata seakan tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"Tsubaki? Kau mendengarku?"

_Tsubaki menutup mulutnya, tak sanggup menahan luapan rasa bahagia yang kini memenuhi pikirannya._

_"Aku selalu mendengarmu, Watari."_

.

.


End file.
